


What High School is Really Like.

by lifedreamer56



Category: troy bolton/jimmie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifedreamer56/pseuds/lifedreamer56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My cousin was watching High School Musical 3 the other day so then this happened. Yeah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What High School is Really Like.

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin was watching High School Musical 3 the other day so then this happened. Yeah.

Troy Bolton knew he was the most popular guy at East High. He knew that every girl(and some guys) wanted to be with him, while most guys wanted to be him. He knew alright.

But none of them wanted his attention more than Jimmie Zara, "The Rocketman." 

At first, Troy thought Jimmie just really admired him. It wasn't until Jimmie blurted out that he wondered what Troy looked like with no clothes on that Troy knew that the younger kid wanted him.

But the thing was, Troy wasn't gay. He had never wanted to be with a guy and had never even looked at a guy in that way. Troy had never even been curious about experimenting with a guy.

Until Friday night came.

Troy has thrown a party due to his parents being away. Nearly half of the school showed up. Including Jimmie, who made sure to find Troy.

Troy was walking up to his room to grab another pair of pants after his friends had basically poured beer on his pants to make it look like he pissed himself.

Jimmie caught sight of Troy and followed him up the stairs. Once Troy walked inside his room and shut the door behind him, Jimmie went over to the door. 

Troy had decided to change underwear as well, the beer had seeped through the pants and into the underwear also. 

As he put on his new underwear, Jimmie came barging into Troy's room.

"Jimmie?! What are you doing up here?"

"I just kinda followed you up here Troy, I didn't know that you were changing I swear!"

Troy knew Jimmie hadn't meant to come in while he was changing, but the tent in Jimmie's shorts was evidence that he had liked what he saw. 

Now Troy was getting curious. He had to admit that for a guy, Jimmie certainly wasn't ugly. For a freshman, Jimmie already had a forming 6 pack. He had hair all over his body, and Troy noted that he was harrier than most juniors already. 

The one thing that made all of it even crazier was that Jimmie was only 14. And Troy was already 18 years old.

Couldn't they get in trouble if they had sexual relations for that reason alone?

Troy wasn't sure since he was still in high school. But he did know that if people found out he was gay, that would kill his social status. Plus Troy was sure he would be kicked off the team. And wasn't he happy with Gabriella? 

But in the other perspective, Troy was just curious. Now he was beginning to think about what it would be like to have Jimmie touch him. Or to kiss him. To have sex with him. Troy decided to make his move.

Troy sighed. "I know you didn't mean to walk in on me. At least I'm in my underwear, right?" Troy gave him his signature smile.

Jimmie laughed nervously, still anxious that he was in this situation.

"These are some nice underwear by the way. Wanna feel them?" Troy asked, still smiling.

"Do you mean it?" Jimmie asked in awe, his eyes growing 13 times their usual size.

"Of course! Just come feel how soft this fabric is." Troy said, running his hand up and down his covered thigh to demonstrate.

Jimmie walker over, reaching out his hand and feeling the fabric. Jimmie put his hand against Troy's thigh, running it up and down like 5 times over. Jimmie couldn't help but stare at Troys obviously large package that was fitted into the underwear. 

Troy was enjoying this. He didn't know how or why, but he kind of liked it. Now it was time to move things along, seeing as to how Jimmie wasn't going to take initiative. 

"Why don't you feel the back? I bet you'd like that." Troy said winking.

"You know me pretty well then." Jimmie answered. 

Jimmie moved behind Troy, sticking his hand out tentatively and rubbing it along Troys ass. After putting his hand on Troy's ass, Jimmie kind of froze for a minute, before letting his hormones kick in, and then groping Troy's ass. 

Troy actually moaned at the feeling. He had to admit to himself he was enjoying where it was going. 

"Jimmie, are you a virgin?"

After a few moments without a response, Troy turned around to face the freshman. "Well?"

Jimmie was blushing hard. "Yeah... No one really finds me that atrractive.." Jimmie admitted.

Troy was saddened by Jimmies revelation.

"Awe, don't won't Jimmie, I find you attractive!" Troy said, telling sort of the truth.

Jimmies eyes lit up. "Do you really mean that Troy?"

Troy gave the kid a genuine smile. "Hell yeah I do! Otherwise why would I let you grope my ass? I bet its just because you're a freshman! When you get older, everyone will want you, I guarantee it!" 

"What about you Troy? Do you want me?" Jimmie asked.

Looking into Jimmies happy eyes, Troy didn't want to tell him he was just using him to experiment. So he decided to lie to spare his feelings. 

"Of course! Do you know how hard it is not to kiss you right now!" Troy joked.

"Then do it!" Jimmie encouraged.

Now Troy was stuck. He decided to kiss the kid.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Troy said as he leaned in to kiss Jimmie. As soon as their lips met, it was crazy. Troy hadn't expected Jimmies lips to be be so soft. They were softer than Gabriella's. Jimmie actually kissed back too. Troy threw his arms over Jimmies neck, with Jimmie resting his arms on Troy's hips. They made out like this for nearly 5 minutes before either broke away. 

Troy broke away first. As they broke away, Troy lowered his arms to Jimmies shoulders, but Jimmie didn't move his hands away, choosing to let them rest on Troys hips. 

Troy was the first to speak. "Soooo.. Was that your first kiss too?" Troy smiled his smile.

"Actually, and I know you're gonna judge me, but yeah, it was, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Seriously? You kept up with me pretty good though." Troy added. 

"I'm a quick learner." Jimmie winked. Now Troy smirked.

"So what else do you wanna do?" Jimmie asked.

"I have an idea." Troy said trying to sound seductive, before pressing his lips back to Jimmies, this time with more ferocity. Jimmie fought back too though.

Troy ended up backing them up until Jimmie fell onto the bed. All according to his plan.

"Shirt off! And Shorts!" Troy whined/demanded.

"You got that Bolton!" Jimmie happily obliged, discarding his shirt first, showing off his features. 

Troy was honestly a little jealous. As he was checking the kid out, he was noticing a lot more than he ever had in the locker rooms. 

Jimmie had a bunch of hair. A lot. He had the hairiest happy trail Troy had ever seen. It outdone his 1000-1. And Jimmies arm pits were basically covered in hair. Even his nipples had hair around them. Troy didn't even have that.

As Jimmie was fixing to take off his shorts, Troy stopped him, deciding to have his fun with the top half of Jimmie first.

"Wait! Wait Jimmie! Let's take our time, what do you say?" Troy said as he practically played down on top of Jimmie, chest against chest and boner against boner.

Troy decided to try everything. He started with kissing Jimmie again, taking Jimmies hands in his and holding them above his head. Troy then made it his personal goal to move his mouth over every inch of Jimmies skin. He started with his jawline, then to his cheek, followed by the neck, where Troy made sure to leave his marks behind. He then leaned up, looking for something different, before spotting Jimmies pit hair and basically shoving his face into it. Jimmie was moaning out loud. Troy was kind of enjoying sucking Jimmies pit hair. He then gave the other one the same treatment. After he had finished there, he moved down to Jimmies nipples, where he circled his tongue around the bud. And then to the other one. After he was done with the nipples, he kissed every forming ab he saw, before sliding his tongue down Jimmie's happy trail. Troy couldn't handle the waiting, so he decided to pull Jimmie's shorts down for him, before sliding down his boxers as well. 

Troy.

Couldn't.

Believe.

It.

He just stared at Jimmies dick for what felt like eternity's to Jimmie.

"I'm guessing you like what you see? Jimmie asked.

"You're bigger than I am Jimmie!" Troy marveled at the sight. "There's no way I can fit that whole thing in my mouth."

And then Troy caught up with himself. He was fixing to give his first blowjob. What the hell?

"Here goes nothing again." Troy declared, before lowering his head onto Jimmies dick.

Troy could only get about 5 inches out of 7 in. Troy began bobbing his head up and down, with Jimmie knotting his hands in Troys hair. 

Troy blew Jimmie for another minute before he blew his load down Troys throat. 

Troy pulled off with a pop.

"Well, that was fun." Troy smiled.

"Troy that was awesome!" Jimmie said.

Troy laughed, "I hope."

"Can we do this again sometime?" Jimmie asked.

"There's gonna be another party in a week. You need to come!" Troy smiled.

"Awesome! I'll be here!" 

"Great!" Troy said giving him a genuine smile.

And he meant it. As long as they weren't caught, Troy would do it again.

When the next Friday came, all Troy kept thinking about at school was what he and Jimmie were going to do later that night.

And when the party began, Troy told Chad and Gabriella and the rest of their friends he was going to the bathroom and would be back later. 

After meeting Jimmie in his room already sitting on the bed waiting for him, Troy couldn't help but to laugh.

"Someone's excited." Troy smiled.

Jimmie smiled back, blushing. "What can I say. It was to much fun the first time not to come back." Jimmie winked.

"As long as no one finds us."

"Okay Wildcat, you got it." Jimmie mocked.

Troy pushed Jimmie down into a laying position onto his bed where he was on top of him, and then they started making out.

It wasn't long into the kiss when Jimmies hands found Troys ass. As Jimmie squeezed Troy's ass through the jeans, Troy moaned into his mouth. After a few minutes of this, Jimmie slipped his right hand into Troy's pants, groping his free ass, making Troy moan even louder. After this, Jimmie used his index finger to massage around Troy's entrance. 

Troy was getting kind of scared by this unknown territory but didn't feel like stopping. So he went with it.

Jimmie eventually ended up sticking his finger up Troy's ass, causing him to hitch and jerk a little.

"Jimmie stopped making out with him to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay Troy? Do you want me to stop?"  
Jimmie asked concerned.

"No! Its just... different. I wanna keep going." Trent said determined. 

So Jimmie placed his finger deep inside Troy once again.

They keep this position for a while. Troy decided being fingered was his new favorite part of being with a guy. 

All Jimmie kept thinking was 'damn I'm fingering Troy Bolton while making out with him my dreams have finally come true' and then thanking God a million times over.

But while they were very caught up into what they were doing, they didn't have time to hide themselves before a distraught and very confused Gabriella walked in on them.

"Why are you fingering my boyfriend?!?!" She screamed.

Neither guy could muster an excuse, and although they had stopped making out, Jimmie still had his finger in Troy's ass. 

Both guys just stared at her, both shocked they were caught, and then Troy realized the very thing he wanted not to happen had happened. 

"Gabriella wait!" Troy tried to console her. "I can explain."

"Save it Troy. Were through." Gabriella said, storming out of the room and leaving the party.

Troy honestly didn't know what was going to happen next.


End file.
